Satiable
by Spring Zephyr
Summary: Some of the other students are worried about Ochako's eating habits. "Has anyone ever told her you can't haggle with the cafeteria workers?" Ashido asked. Gift fic.


** For IllyaTsubomi on Ao3, who suggested a fic where the other students are worried about Uraraka's eating habits/Yaoyorozu treats her to a buffet because she's THAT worried.**

"Has anyone ever told her you can't haggle with the cafeteria workers?" Ashido asked.

"Three times this week," Asui admitted, "ribbit. It's the reason she insists on being back of the line now."

Ashido scowled, although not necessarily out of irritation with _Uraraka_. Her parents owned that construction company or something that wasn't doing so well, right? She went out of her way to cut their expenses at every opportunity, but they must have been having a worse month than usual if even school lunches were too costly now.

"Invite her to our table," Ashido replied. "I'll share my lunch with her."

"You want her to sit at a table with Bakugou?"

"Nooooo! We're all going to sit together..." Ashido paused, scanning the available remaining seats. "There! Next to Yaoyorozu!"

And with that said, what choice did Asui have but to follow her most energetic classmate and watch as she yelled at a confused Todoroki and a befuddled Yaoyorozu: "Remove your butt from this seat right now, Todoroki!"

"There's going to be an open spot at Midoriya's table, ribbit," Asui added helpfully, as her most socially oblivious classmate obeyed and collected his tray and notebook, without ever looking certain as to why.

Ashido wasted no time in plopping her butt down into the still warm seat, grunting, "What kind of insane people study and do homework during lunch break anyway?"

"People who want to pass math?" Asui suggested.

"People who want to pass English?"

"People who want to pass Hero Ethics?"

"People who want to – "

"I get it, I get it! Stop making fun of my bad grades," Ashido interrupted, and faked a dramatic sniffle. But really, if failing bothered her that much she would just study. However, as long as there were more interesting things to do than study, it would never become a priority. "And sorry 'bout ruining your geeky lunch date, Yaoyorozu."

"We're not dating," Yaoyorozu objected as she tucked her own papers back into a yellow folder. "Thank you for the apology though."

As soon as she finished speaking, Uraraka finally left the lunch line – literally the only thing saving Yaoyorozu from a full-fledged hassling while Asui calmly sipped from her milk carton and watched. Ashido nearly jumped back out of her seat, flailing her arms to wave Uraraka down like a plane on the runway.

"Uraraka! URARAKA!"

After only so many repititions of her name did Uraraka wisely make the choice to see what was going on, taking slow steps with a tray that didn't look as full as it should have. It was plain for anyone to see that her cheeks weren't as rosy as usual, and maybe she'd lost sleep from studying or worrying or just plain old training too hard. Even her uniform was looking a little rumpled, and the uniforms, being made out of materials that had to withstand acid and explosions and whatnot, were pretty darned hard to wrinkle.

"I accidentally bought an extra melon bread," Ashido lied with her best _oops, I'm an idiot_grin. She rubbed the back of her head a bit, trying to look sheepish, for extra effect. "Asui and Yaoyorozu here already said they don't want it, so I thought maybe you would."

She and the rest of the Bakusquad were currently on a high calorie diet in order to bulk up, but missing one melon bread at lunch was hardly enough to hinder her. Besides, it was basically like a donut. If she'd sat down at Bakugou's table instead, he would've just yelled at her to "eat more vegetables" or something anyway.

The gap between Uraraka's eyebrows decreased as she frowned, staring or perhaps _glaring_ at Ashido like she was considering. Then she straightened her shoulders, forced on a smile, and replied, "That's a kind offer, Ashido, but I'm fine. Really."

"You're definitely not fine," Ashido replied stubbornly. "Your cheekbones are way more promininent than usual."

"You must be imagining it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go ask Todoroki what he's doing in my spot at Deku's table..."

They watched her leave in complete silence.

Just for a few seconds. Not surprisingly, Ashido was the first one to speak up, "I guess that's it then. She doesn't want our help."

"_Ribbit._"

"I know, I'm worried about her too... I can't remember the last time I saw Uraraka eating anything other than 100 yen cup noodles after class!"

"That's certainly a problem," Yaoyorozu muttered thoughtfully. Her chin was resting on her hand, eyes semi-glazed in that 'nobody panic, I've got a plan' kind of way. "...I may have an idea that will allow us to help Uraraka without making her feel self-conscious, or at the very least, singled out."

It took almost a week for Yaoyorozu to put her plan into action, but Ashido and Asui knew she'd succeeded when she showed up to homeroom one morning carrying a stack of invitations, sealed in delicate cream-colored envelopes. Excited, it didn't take long for the other students to start opening their envelopes. Cries of "awesome!" and "I can't believe this is happening!" filled the air.

Except for in one corner of the room.

"Is something wrong, Uraraka?" Yaoyorozu asked gently.

"I can't accept this," the other girl replied. There was a slight trembling in her hands and the way she held the cardstock that betrayed she _wanted _to accept it, but some strange sense of pride was still holding her back. "Even if you're the richest girl in class, I just – an all you can eat buffet at a high class restaurant for twenty students sounds so _expensive_."

"With finals coming up next week, I realized something – there are so many people in this class I've barely spoken with, even though I'm the vice president."

Uraraka's eyes lifted to meet hers.

"I want to get to know everyone better."

Considering her already paper thin conviction, she probably wouldn't need that much convincing.

"Including you."

Almost immediately, it was like a faucet had started leaking. The brown-haired girl's eyes grew wide, watery. A thin trickle of snot threatened to drip from her nose, and she was probably putting two and two together, remembering that day in the cafeteria.

"...Thank you, Yaoyorozu."

**Not satisfied with the ending, but also too tired to fix it.**


End file.
